undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessica Rivers (TBM)
"My life sucks"''- Jessica '''Jessica Rivers '''is the protagonist of "The Boston Massacre." She lived in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania with her boyfriend, until he dropped it, it was sad for a while, but his cousin Cindy took her on a trip with friends to remember the days of partying and tanning. She convinced many people to join in a huge group and became their leader to help them survive. Personality Jessica is shown to be a calm and peaceful person, it proved a bit of a coward after the death of Molly, because Jessica did nothing to help her, only after she was already doomed to die. After they escaped, Jessica was desperate and scared, wanting to get into Boston and ensure safety. After we stopped in a town, the girls were in a house there, but the next day, the zombies attack and the girls flee, where they find a man who had been bitten. Once the zombies were approaching, Jessica stole the keys to the truck of the man, then killed him in cold blood, without showing sadness. Later, Jessica is demonstrated to have repented for taking hasty conclusions. Before Outbreak When Jessica was born, his mother died during his birth, being raised by her father until he was sixteen, because the father was killed during a robbery at his home. She went to college of architecture where he graduated and moved to Pittsburgh. During his years in college, she met Tracy and Molly and soon became their friend. She also met a boy named Jason fell in love with him and together they moved to Pittsburgh. Until he broke up with her, causing Jessica went into a state of depression. Cindy, her cousin invited her to a trip to Virginia Beach with Molly and Tracy. After Outbreak ''When it All Began Jessica, Molly, Cindy and Tracy were going to Virginia Beach when they had to stop at a gas station. The zombies attacked the site and started killing people, but Jessica had the idea to escape through the window, she got out, along with Cindy, Tracy and some college students, but Molly eventually died of blood loss after being bitten several times . Jessica was completely scared and decided to flee with Tracy and Cindy, they end up hearing about a secure base in Boston and decide to take shelter there. After arriving in Pittsburgh, there was a line of cars coming out of the city. The girl give back and head against the hand on the way to Boston. Blood On My Hands The girls end up stopping in a town, and decide to spend the night in a house in a residential neighborhood. They take shelter in a house and spend the night there, but to get ready to leave in the morning, they discover that the zombies piled on the fence in front of the house and break, causing some of them to enter the garden. Jessica then devised a plan to escape through the back, look for a car and continued way. But end up finding a wounded man who was bitten by zombies. Jessica then sees a truck in man's hand and steals keys, she calls for Cindy and Tracy, but they were more concerned about taking care of the man, then Jessica came up to him and shot her in the head. Although girls be sad, Jessica said that only ended with the suffering of man, not to turn a zombie. The girls then took the truck and fled. Reaching Safety Jessica appears in this episode, she was driving the truck toward Boston. On the way, Cindy asks Jessica why he killed the man, but Jessica explains that she knew he was infected and wanted him not to suffer more. The girls then crossed the entire state until finally arriving in Boston in a huge line of cars waiting to enter. There, she ends up meeting with students that she saved the restaurant and greeted them. Missing a few minutes for the doors to be opened, Jessica went to the front where he found a crowd of people knocking on the gates that were created at the entrance in order to enter. But Jessica saw a soldier running into the woods and followed, where he discovered that they would open fire on people in a few minutes. The Shadows Of The Night '' Jessica was right where he left off last issue, hidden from a military soldier after hearing her talk about shooting and killing people in a short time. After escaping and returning to his car, Jessica tries to warn about imminent danger, but the military end up killing people at the entrance, Jessica, Cindy, Tracy, Alexandra, Pete, Chad, Kristie and Trent call several people to join them the escapement to the sea, but Pete and Kristie disappear and Trent and Tracy end up being killed. Jessica is devastated after the death of Cindy, but as he did with Molly, took the girl before she gets hurt. They are hiding with other survivors who met on the road and witness the military perform a group of survivors, including a child. When they leave, she, Cindy and other men in the group: Brian, Nicholas and Dan go together determine the road to see if they were still there. ''The Friend Is Enemy '' Jessica appearing on this little episode, she was with Brian, Dan, Cindy Nicholas and to ascertain whether the highway was safe. She went to the body of Tracy with Cindy and the two mourned her death. When continued discovered that the place had been overrun by zombies, then they heard a scream and found a man named Dave, who had been bitten by a zombie. They take the man to the small beach, then Dan comes up with a walkie-talkie, revealing that the soldiers had left for another safe zone. Jessica was rummaging in cars looking for supplies, as it was not among the survivors who were on the beach. ''They Returned '' Jessica was with other survivors next to Dave's body and says to tie it in a tree to show everyone what happens after a zombie bite. She goes with the others to see the body of Simone, but Nicole calls to talk shows and the newspaper and said he found evidence of thought say that Simone was killed when Erick appears, the two leave, masi later, she participates in the funeral of Simone. At night, she, Cindy and Dan talked, she told about Erick and both believed then that Dan was sleeping, Jessica revealed that Dan loves. She stands guard Erick and see going to the forest and follows Carly also appears and the two go looking for him, but Jessica stumbles and falls in the mud along the way. Both Erick and think Carly will hear your conversation, when two soldiers appear and speak of killing two survivors of the cave group of soldiers before attacking and killing the other plan. She testified Erick kill Carly and play the zombie to eat her, but the cry drew the other survivors, she went to Carly, but she died in his arms. Jessica ends up freaking out and reveals the identity of Erick for everyone, she then pulls a gun on him after he takes Cindy hostage. However, Jessica shoots him in the leg and tells people he killed will have his revenge. ''Not Many Left '' Jessica was standing in front of Erick and confronted him over the death of Carly and Simone, when he refused to talk. Jessica ordered Dave zombie was played on him and testified he be dead, when Dan killed Dave and prepared to stab Erick, Jessica told them burn the body. Jessica takes the body to a distant part of the forest and fire plays in his body, then she, Dan and Nicholas throw his body into the sea. But they soon run away when they see a herd of zombies and run to the cave then discover that the group already planned to leave. All take shelter in the cave and only come out at midnight. When she was about to leave, she hears Vanessa, who spoke of the attack. Jessica led the attack against the military and killed several, but then ran to the bus and met with her cousin. After the group left, Jessica went to Connor and asked where they were going, he replied that he planned to go to Pittsburgh, Jessica agrees and says it's a good idea to go there. Relationships Cindy Jessica and Cindy are cousins and grew up together. When Jessica's boyfriend broke up with her, felt sorry for Cindy and her cousin invited her to a trip to Virginia Beach with Molly and Tracy. Jessica Cindy supports the decisions, but their relationship may be damaged after Jessica killed a man in cold blood in front of her, causing her to be scared a little with the coldness that had Jessica. Jessica was very frightened when Erick took Cindy hostage and shot him in the leg not to hurt her. After the shooting, when they got to the bus, she ran and hugged Cindy, glad she achieved. Tracy Tracy and Jessica are friends, the two became close friends after they met. When Jessica was sad, with Tracy agreed to travel with them to revive Jessica, showing Tracy cares and worries about Jessica. When the zombies attack the restaurant and kill Molly, Tracy gets mad at Jessica for wanting to leave there. The relationship of the two gave a slightly improved after the girls took shelter in a house. But it may end up worsening, especially after Jessica killed a man in cold blood in front of her. The two agreed, but their friendship did not last long, because Tracy ended up dying in a traffic jam, but Jessica was saddened by the death of Tracy. Molly Molly and Jessica are longtime friends. When Jessica finished her dating and became depressed, Molly agreed to travel with her, Cindy and Tracy to improve their self-esteem. When the zombies attacked the restaurant, some ended up taking Molly. While Cindy and Tracy came to her aid, Jessica did nothing, just looked at her friend sadly died, and only came to help her after her fate was doomed. After her death, Jessica is seen being sad and regret not helping her. Dan Dan and Jessica were initially friendly with each other, until their friendship grew. On the beach, the two hold hands, and after sleeping Dan, Jessica reveals the love he feels for Dan. After the group arrives found dead Carly, Dan and Jessica hug. Chad The relationship between Jessica and Chad was not much explored, but it can be assumed that they became friends. Once the shooting started on the road, Jessica and Cindy ran to the cave, and there they found Chad and Alexandra, and the two embraced, happy to have achieved. Alexandra The relationship between Jessica and Alexandra was not much explored, but it can be assumed that they became friends. While waiting on the highway, she and Kristie cards with the girls were playing. Once the shooting started on the road, Jessica and Cindy ran to the cave, and there they found Chad and Alexandra, and the two embraced, happy to have achieved. Jason Jason was the boyfriend of Jessica, the two had a good relationship, it was revealed that they both lost their virginity at the cottage parents of Jason. Their relationship continued well, with Jason agreeing to move to Pittsburgh. A few days before the outbreak occurs, Jason ended the relationship with Jessica for an unknown reason. Jessica was very sad about the breakup, but one can assume that is angry with him. Carly The relationship of Carly and Jessica was not much explored, but they were friends, Jessica was angry when Carly scared. When she was lying on the ground dying, Jessica did everything to help her and was sad after her death, wanting revenge on Erick to have her killed. Killed Victims * Molly (''Caused) * Unnamed Man (Before Reanimation) * Tracy (Caused) * Erick (Caused) * Some military soldiers * Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances * When it All Began * Blood On My Hands * Reaching Safety * The Shadows Of The Night * The Friend Is Enemy * They Returned * Not Many Left Triva * Jessica is the first person in The Boston Massacre to kill a human. * Jessica originally going to be called Amanda. * The reason for the breakup of Jessica and Jason is unknown.Category:CharactersCategory:FemaleCategory:Protagonists